


Feisty

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Kirishima Eijirou, M/M, Possessive Kirishima Eijirou, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: Nobody better touch Kiri's Baku!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	Feisty

Feisty 

The rain poured outside as Bakugou walked into the café Friday morning. He sighed, relieved he had remembered his jacket this morning- he hated getting his hair wet.   
The ash blonde pulled the coat off his head, revealing his new undercut hair style. He hadn’t ever had his hair this short, but it went with his ‘aesthetic.’ He smirked to himself, knowing full well that his look drove a certain redhead wild.   
He wore a tight white V-neck with black ripped jeans. He knew that his tattoos and piercings made him look like an unapproachable punk, but that was how he wanted it. There was only one person’s attention he craved.   
He ordered his coffee and took his laptop to a table in the back corner to do a little homework. He was meeting a special someone there, so he hopefully wouldn’t have to work for too long.   
After a while of staring at his screen, he saw two girls make their way over to him. He continued focusing on his screen, hoping they would get the hint.   
“Hey there.”   
Apparently not.   
He gave a curt nod, not looking up from his screen.   
“We’re new to this campus, and we were hoping you could show us around,” the one girl with short brown hair said in a sultry tone.   
“No thanks,” he replied shortly.   
“Oh? And why not?” the other girl, a taller blonde, asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Because I don’t care,” he said, giving them a snide smirk before going back to his computer.   
“Rude!” the brunette cooed softly, clearly not actually offended. “You might like it!”   
“Doubtful,” he growled, beginning to pick up his things and move. If he didn’t leave no, he knew his temper could destroy this whole building. Unlucky for him, the blonde reached out and grabbed his shirt from behind, stopping him. He glared over his shoulder at her.   
“Oh come on, we don’t bite, hot stuff,” she said with a wink.   
Just then she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around the man’s waist, swatting her hands away. She was taken aback as she heard a smooth, low voice say,   
“No, but I do.”   
She looked over the blonde boy’s shoulder to see a boy with fiery, spiky red hair with a devilish grin. The man gave a predatory smile as he nuzzled into the crook of the blonde’s neck. Both girls gasped as they watched the blonde man wrap his arms around the other man and greet him with a tender, “Hey baby,” before planting a kiss on the redhead’s cheek.   
Bakugou smirked at the astonished looks on the girls’ faces as he turned back to face them, his lover’s arms still tightly wrapped around him.   
“Sorry ladies, not only is he gay, but he’s taken too,” his lover smirked brightly, revealing his sharp toothed smile.   
“Better luck next time,” Bakugou said with a chuckle.   
“Come on Kiri, let’s go somewhere a little more...private,” Bakugou sang as he turned and kissed his boyfriend on the lips before turning to leave, hand in hand.   
“See, this is why I can’t leave you alone places!” Kirishima whined as they made their way down the street, “Everyone’s just a horny mess around you!”   
“As long as you’re one of them, that’s all I care about,” Bakugou teased, lovingly rubbing his lover’s cheek.   
“Katsuki!” his boyfriend whined in embarrassment.   
Bakugou smiled warmly- he loved that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter by comparison to some of my other stories, but I still love it! Possessive Kiri, love it!


End file.
